Pretty boy
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Sokka and crummy pick up lines do not mix well, especially when they are used on Zuko. Sokka x Zuko


**Title:** Pretty boy

**Pairing:** Sokka x Zuko

**Rating:** PG-15, mention's of sex.

**A/N:** Ohoho, I loooo-ve Sokka right now. He obviously enjoys teasing Zuko, so I decided to take it one step further—and tadah! I write a quick humorous one-shot. You'll have to find out yourself what I'm talking about. (Godtheyaresofreakingcute.)

---

Traveling with the avatar had been un-expectantly pleasant for the ex-fire nation prince, save for the insults he received from both water tribe siblings. Fortunately the avatar had been nice enough to keep his comments to himself, and as Zuko spent most of his time with the bald little boy, he was grateful.

It was only when Aang left the camp in search of Katara that things got awkward.

"…Hey, jerkbender, what-cha doing?"

Zuko eyed the water tribe boy as he threw a log on to the burning fire, watching as it crackled and burst in to flames.

Once the fire was burning lively he turned to the brunette and frowned. "It's obvious." He answered dully, raising a single eyebrow, his only eyebrow really. "I'm getting the fire ready for the Avatar's return."

"Er, yeah…" Sokka rolled his eyes as the firebender walked to the nearest air temple fountain, cleaning the bark off his hands, as well as the sweat that had gathered on his brow. "But what _else_ are you doing?"

"Like I said: it's obvious." Zuko answered simply.

"Like I said: What else are you doing? Jeeze, pretty boy, its not that hard to answer!" Sokka shot back, making sure to keep a good four steps away from the firebender.

"Shut u—wait, did you just call me pretty boy?" Zuko questioned, voice rising with each word. He huffed gently, tugging his hands away from the water.

Sokka gulped. "Yeah, well, your pretty…and you are a boy, so…?" Despite his sincere answer, Zuko continued to hold a glare. The peasant attempted to give a friendly smile, but failed miserably, a twisted grimace coming on to his lips instead.

"Don't say that, its…its…" Zuko racked his brain for an answer. What was it…? "Embarrasing." He finished.

"Embarrasing?" Sokka's voice rose and a large grin immediately replaced his grimace. "Really? Let's try something different then…hmm. I hope you got a map, because I got lost in your eyes."

Zuko snorted. "Don't be an idiot." He said, voice toneless and blunt. He shifted against the fountain and took a seat by its side, enjoying the cold that radiated through his thin shirt.

Unfortunately his attempt to brush off the water tribesman seemed ineffective, for it didn't take long for Sokka to wander over, a large, goofy grin on his face. "Wait, I got an even better one!" The brunette cleared his throat. "Gee, that's a nice set of legs, what time do they open?"

Zuko spluttered and flushed a bright red, his hands instinctively coming up to cover his burning cheeks. "That isn't funny" He said in the calmest voice he could muster, although the grinding of his teeth could be heard by the other teen. "Go away!" With that said, he turned and curled his legs up to his chest, trying hard to hide his face from view.

"Nope!" Sokka jumped forward and grinned, his hands perched atop Zuko's knees. "I've got more where that came from: That fire nation outfit would look great in a crumpled heap next to my bed." Zuko flushed a darker red, if that was even possible, and glared down at the floor, his hands pressed up against his forehead.

"Do you _want_ me to hurt you?"

"Not really, but this is way to fun to pass down!" Sokka paused, looking thoughtful. "How about this… You have a beautiful voice. I bet it would sound even better muffled by my penis. "

"Don't be vulgar" Zuko said angrily, voice muffled by his shirt. "And stop sounding serious or I'll set you on fire." Of course he'd never actually do such a thing, he was still trying to earn the Avatar's trust after all, and setting the tribesman on fire wouldn't help any.

"Oh come on, you know I'm joking" Sokka winked and lent forward, mouth just by Zuko's ear. "Hey Zuko, I've just moved you to the top of my 'to do' list."

"…"

"No? Okay…I think you and I should-"

The sound of laugher stopped Sokka in mid sentence.

At spotting familiar green eyes, he whimpered. "…T-Toph? How much did you…"

The earthbender grinned. "Every. Single. Word."

"…I'm not going to live this down for a long time…am I…?"

Zuko finally lifted his head, glare fierce. "Oh no, you aren't."


End file.
